Dark Side of the Moon
by normal-on-strike3zq
Summary: When Percy leaves, Annabeth is forced to relieve her pain in an unforseen way. Will Percy Find out Before it's too late? M for cutting, canon pairings aka Percabeth
1. Broken

**A/N:** The plot line for this story is inspired by _Percabeth_, by **Oldmanmah. **She's an awesome writer, and you should go read her stuff. This story was edited be my friend, Amelia, also known as T**heIntelligentBlonde.** You should read her stuff too.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters and suchlike. Yet. *evil laugh***

Dark Side of the Moon

**Annabeth POV**

"Wait," I pleaded as my fingers skimmed Percy's hoody in a feeble attempt to pull him backwards and waver his decision. The tip of his sneaker was suspended between the Camp Half-Blood border and the mortal world.

He whipped a round to face me in an irrational haste, knocking my fingers off his back in the process. He directed a brutal glare at me, his sea green eyes reflecting an image of abhorrence and antagonism that would put Ares to shame.

"Give me one good reason to stay! You're a traitor! Thalia and I work our asses off to capture Luke and you just _release_ him?"

"But I-," I tried to utter the words that would prevent him abandoning me. If I allowed him to leave, I knew he would never return.

"No excuses. You chose him over me! It's over! I can't believe I ever trusted you, Annebeth. I hate you!"

His words were a dagger plunged into my heart. The dagger embedded so deep that crater of my heart was beyond a hope of repair. My knees buckled and I crumpled to the ground, burying by self in the internal, agonizing pain. Stinging tears bit at the frames of my eyes, emerging from their imprisonment despite my attempts to contain them. And as the only soul I had ever loved vanished from my window of vision, I lay in the dew-laced grass, broken.

_An hour later_

As I sobbed mournfully, my knees tucked into my chest, I sensed the presence of a familiar hand clapped on my shoulder. Gazing up, my eyes were met by the ancient and vastly knowledgeable eyes of Chiron. Shadowing the noble centaur was Thalia and Grover.

"Don't worry, Annabeth," Grover said, voice breaking in a failing attempt to lift my spirits. "He just needs time to cool off. I'm sure he'll forgive you"

To me however, it was apparent that Grover was attempting to convince himself as much as me. I suppose I should give him credit for trying to serve as a bleak comfort, but I couldn't raise myself from the ashes of heartbreak enough to believe him.

"I don't know," Thalia muttered, obviously still stricken with rage towards me. "If she hadn't gone and took pity on that undeserving back-stabber, Luke, then Percy wouldn't have left. And if you ask me it was a wise decision, too."

With salt infused tears threatening to descend, I plowed through them, shaken from the taunt of my mistake. I sprinted down the gravel path, too distracted acknowledge the stones and pebbles grinding viciously into the bare soles of my feet. I dodged bystanding campers, ignoring their crude remarks as I scanned the arch of cabins for number 6, my cabin.

Spotting the ajar door, I hurled myself through it and weaved past a maze of bunk beds to the bathroom. While enduring my chorus of sobs, I fished through my bag of toiletries and my fist grasps my shaving razor.  
Oblivious to any stabs and cuts of the action, I plucked a blade from the contraption prepared to deny its designated use. My hands, quivering I raised it heroically to the velvet cloak of skin on my wrist. For a brief moment I hesitated, Percy's words echoing in my head, each one a ripple of anguish.

_I hate you…_

_I hate you…_

_I hate you…_

For every pain sticking my heart, for every banished thought of the love who had abandoned me by cause of my own tactless actions, I lacerated my arms, now covered in slits. The delicious agony soothed the blazing fire I battled emotionally with the blistering reality that keeps me connected this ruthless world. It's impossible to not to find comfort in the crimson liquor of my own blood.

As the tedious days drag on and on, they flicker in to weeks and weeks flicker into a month, and a month becomes two. With every mocking, red sharpied_ x_ on the calendar, my poignant lonesomeness continues to grow while my happiness continues to dwindle. My world was a vast blanket of darkness and I was the solitary soul who had been abounded in its plague.


	2. Home Away from Home

A/N: Hi peeps! Sorry if this chapter bores you. It's sort of a filler. The other one was more exciting. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed, and a special thanks to **F** for being the first person to add me to their favorite authors list. You should read her story. Thanks again to **TheIntelligentBlonde** for editing for me. Go read her stuff, too. Enjoy!

* * *

**Percy POV**

I marched aimlessly, my feet dragging on the gum-splattered pavement, my hand shoved into my Camp Half-Blood hoodie pockets. I grunted and muttered angrily to myself, still infuriated by Annabeth's tactless actions. When she slashed the twine ropes that bound Luke, she probably held her bronze knife high, burdened with no regrets. She didn't love me. She would never love me. She loved that undeserving bastard, Luke. He was a traitor. She was a traitor. I was however, to Annabeth, merely an insignificant figure helplessly dwelling in the shadows. Nothing. Not to mention a nothing who had stood by her for four years of her mortal life, never let her down, and saved her sorry ass a couple hundred times. Yeah, nothing.

Now, however, I faced a question worth pondering. Where could I go?

There was no way in Tartarus I was going to miraculously appear at Camp Half-Blood, a forgiving bundle of smiles. Being anywhere Annabeth haunted with her presence was not an option.

Somewhere buried deeply in my conscience, I felt a pang of guilt and despair for expressing hatred towards Annabeth. She was my best friend besides Grover…

NO! I diminished any lingering positive attitudes towards her. She betrayed me!

_Back to the matter of living spaces…_

I was in no mood to face my mom, who I knew would press any remaining good morals out of me. In other words, all I'd receive is a lecture on how to forgive and forget, along with a free ticket back to camp.

Then it dawned on me that on my previous reunion with my father, he had mentioned something to me. A detail that particularly stood out.

**_(Flash back)_**

_I was pressed against the kitchen wall facing my Olympian father._

_"Percy," he whispered, and then glanced up cautiously to ensure we were beyond earshot of my mom. I leaned in, intently aware that what he was about to tell me was important. "If you ever find yourself lost or unwilling to return home, you are welcome to stay with me at Atlantis for as long as you please." _

_ I remember being stunned with honor._

_"Thanks dad," replied in a pitiful attempt not to sound like a babbling fool in front of the god, despite him being my father. We then returned to the living room to continue the festivities._

**_(End of flash back)_**

Armed with the remembrance of my witness to the invitation, I paced westward to the nearest New York harbor. Locating my destination does not produce a problem for me. Knowing the restless city better then the back of my own hand is useful information to obtain.

However, a swift salt breeze and the lapping of waves will not come forth to greet you in Manhattan. Only the nauseating odor of pollution is the assigned welcoming committee. Placing my fingers to my lips, I sounded a shrill whistle. I scarcely had to wait a few moments for the sound to echo along the ebbing tide before a lone and grumbling hippocampus emerges from the water. It gazed at me expectantly for directions, though posing no attempt to hide its annoyance for being forced to wade in the murky sewage soaked waters. Leaping onto its sleek back I murmured in its ear, "To Atlantis," and then we were off plunging through the ocean, a bolt of current.

In what seems like the fastest 5-hour journey of a lifetime, the hippocampus discards me at my destination of a glorious kingdom constructed of vibrant shades of coral domes. A bare chested man, (or should I say fish?) cloaked in a medley of turquoise scales that cascaded into an forked, vaguely dolphin shaped, tail awaited me with eyes glowing an ominous, brilliant green. It was as if my presence was expected. Then again, it was likely, given the fact that my dad knows the whereabouts of anything in his domain.

"Come," the fish-man beckoned me. "The king awaits."

He led me through a maze of twisted under-sea streets, all of which were inhabited by multicolored mermen and mermaids. I suppose the fairy tale books are not far off from the real city after all. We arrive at a clearing where an extravagant coral castle looms overhead, guarded by a chorus line of mer-soilders, all of who's faces were etched in bleak grimaces, granting them a solemn manner. The guards bowed their heads in perfect synchrony and allowed us to proceed. From there I was guided along a series of corridors until we halted in a vast throne room. My father, Poseidon, was perched upon a shell-engraved, majestic chair. Though he is proclaimed to reflect an image if power, a warm smile was plastered across his welcoming face.

"Hello Percy," He greeted me enthusiastically. "I'm overjoyed that you have taken the effort to take me up on my invitation for a visit."

"Me too," I answered politely. away from home. Though a wave of anger ripples through me as the awe subsides to the remembrance of the reason for my current location. However, I hold my poker face and grant my father a casual hug.

Soon I became accustomed to the routines of Atlantis, and fall into place in my home.

* * *

A/N #2: For all those people who added me to story alert but didn't review, please review this time! It makes me feel special inside......


	3. Leap

**A/n**: I'm sooooooooooooooo soooooooooooooooo sooooooooooooooooo sorry I took forever to update! I could ramble on with excuses as to why, but I would by lying. Truthfully I didn't update because we'll... i was to lazy. That and I lost my insperation for this story. However i regained by just being exsposed to something involving it. I don't know how many of you read "Did you for get?" an auther who's name shall remain anyonemes, but this auther axcedently coppied some ideas from my story. All is forgiven and there are know hard feelings, but i would like to Thank **Kira222 a.k.a Celestial101** for letting me know about it. You should read her stuff, she's a talented writer. I also would like to say that i screwed up in the last chapter and wrote "I would like to thank **F** for being the first person to put my story on her favorites list" but i meant to thank . You should red her stuff too. I editit this one by my self so please don't be critical to mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own. :( *sob*

* * *

I toyed with the pancakes on my plate absentmindedly possessing no desire to eat them. Since Percy left everything I force down my throat is bitter, tasteless, and has the currency of cardboard. I rise from the table and make my way to the garbage can. Out of force of habit I reach my hand to my wrist intending to pull up my sleeve, but quickly draw it back down remembering not to unveil the scars and cuts etched along my arm.

I look around cautiously, before disposing of the contents of my breakfast in the garbage, to unsure I'm not being watched by Thalia. Since my life had been discarded of its purpose, by my own will wouldn't have eaten anything, however Thalia was persistent to make sure that I eat a substantial portion of my meals. She was the only thing stopping me from starving my self. That, and the faint glimmer of hope buried in the back of my mind that Percy would some day come back…

I return to the lively and disturbingly cheerful Athena campers and ignore all their attempts to drag me into the conversation. I stare into space losing all relevance to the outside world and drowning in my memories of Percy.

A casual tap on the shoulder awakens my from my fantasy's,

"Aren't you coming Annebeth?" asks one of my cabin mates Spencer.

I gaze up only to relies that all of the others campers have left the pavilion.

"Oh yeah, sorry I wasn't thinking"

I gather my possessions and let Spencer disappear through the doors, desiring nothing more then to be left alone. I strode out silently, once I'm positive he's no loner in sight or earshot of me. As I'm leaving I notice two Apollo Campers huddled behind a marble column whispering to each other. Unfortunately for them they were whisper just loud enough for me to hear.

"It's weird that Percy still isn't back," says one of the shady pair.

Listening to them talking about His absence causes pain to abrupt in the gaping whole of my heart.

"Yeah, I think it's because what happened with Luke. It was totally stupid of Annebeth to have released him. I see why he left." reply's the other.

"Capture the flag is way less fun with out him." Says the first camper.

It pains me to face to the obvious conclusion of the fact that they're absolutely right. I am stupid. I'm stupid and Percy hates me for it. In a frenzy of tears I sprint back to my cabin to perform my soothing ritual. The physical pain of the razor gliding across my pail flesh temporarily distracts me from the suppressed emotional pain bubbling inside of me. The agony of digging into my own skin is one I disserve every moment of.

_I hate you…_

_I hate you…_

_I hate you…_

Once I had satisfied myself I leave my cabin to complete my daily activities. I was never social and participated little during these so I highly doubted my absence would be noticed. I gaze up at the sky observing the ominous clouds and the roar of thunder looming overhead. It matched my darkened mode most excellently**. **On the way to archery I pass the mocking cabin number three. Percy's cabin. Suddenly an idea sprang upon me. I knew that inside was a flowing fountain, a gift from his father that severed solely for iris messaging. I could send him a message to see his beautiful face and exuberant personality that I longed for. Also apologize for being an undeserving idiot. That was if I could even get him to listen. He hated me. I hated me. I loved him with all my broken heart.

I hesitantly pushed the unlatched door opened and was greeted by the mesmerizing sea aroma. A lone tear trickled down my check, for the room was exactly as Percy had left it. His un-maid bed appeared as if he had slept it in the previous night. His Minatare horn and the shield Tyson had constructed for him hung proudly suspended on his bedside wall. The only thing missing was Percy himself.

"Oh goddess, except my offering." I sad as my shaky hand tossed the golden in to the missed, where it dissolved.

"Show me Percy Jackson."

As the image shimmered to life, my pulse raced and my heart thundered in my chest. And suddenly felt them stop all together. Percy's radiant sea green eyes had not fallen on me yet so I watched in silence while he was unaware of my presence. His stunning black hair had taken a new slightly flipped style and was no longer unruly. His rippled bare abs and biceps seemed hard as stone. It took me a moment to gain knowledge off what he was doing. He seemed to be teleporting through the water. At one moment he would appear in one location, and in a burst of bubbles the next. Gathering my courage, which seemed to dwell at a minimum these days, I cleared my throat.

He halted in mid teleport and hi eyes fallowed the sound of the voice. When he saw me before him the surprised and curious expression was instantly morphed in to a flaming glare.

"Annabeth, what do you want?" he muttered coldly.

My face fell and any flicker off of hope he might not hate me was died as the spark went out.

"I- I just…. um… wanted to see where you where, and say I'm sorry, for what I did, I shouldn't have released Luke."

For the briefest of second I could have sworn the pure hatred reflected in his eyes softened, but as quickly as it vanished it returned.

" Sorry isn't enough Annebeth, your betrayed me, and that decision will cost you everything I was to you!" he screamed.

And, with another reunion ending in my shattered heart, he slashed the image with his sword, leaving me staring at blank water. Sobs erupted from my chest and cold, unforgiving loneliness creped along my mind. I decided I needed to let Percy know how I felt even if I might die doing it. So I raced through the strawberry fields and to the waters edge. There with all the force I could muster I plunged into the current screaming, "I love you" as loud as my lungs would allow! Though my words were gurgled by the water I continued my chanting until all breath had abandon my body and I could see blackness gnawing at the borders of my vision. Then I slipped into a deep unconsciousness….

* * *

**A/N:** So whatd'ya think? I know it's a cliff hanger, but i promise I won't kill Annabeth! Character deaths piss me off. I hope you like it!


	4. Discover the Aftermath

A/N: I'm so sorry i haven't updated in like forever! I must have gotten like 20 reviews getting pissed at me because Ihaven't. So to all my loyal and wonder for followers, thank you for for reviewing andconvincing me to keep going. I haven't because a combination of school, work, and just plain lazyness. I hope you like it! And i think (i hope) I will be writing and updating this more often!

Disclaimer: Yeah, Yeah, I don't own. Blah blah blah....

* * *

Discover The Aftermath

Percy's POV

Annabeth had just Iris messaged me. She said she was sorry and that She shouldn't have released Luke. In that moment of ambivalence, my heart was pleading with me to forgive her, to tell her I was sorry for leaving, but my livid mind was pestering me to refuse. In the end of my wavering, the black fire that raged with anger got the best of me. I told her that sorry wasn't enough and with a violent stroke of my blade I slashed the image. I part of me bubbled with remorse but, with my remaining sanity a locked away those thoughts, and went back to water teleporting

When you're in Atlantis your location is not direct, meaning you are not in just one place. Through the current you can here and feel everything that's happening in the ocean even if you're far from where it's actually accruing.

Pausing my magic practices temporarily, I focused my restless mind on the ever-changing sea. Some where in the south pacific, a baby shark devours its very first meal. In New York off the long island cost there was a girl drowning, screaming desperate pleas that I am un-able to decipher because her words are jumbled by the water. It made me sad, but there was nothing I could do. I was about to avert my minds gaze, when I realized I recognized the ghostly face steadily drifting deeper.

"Annabeth." The sudden ambiguity begins to dawn over me creeping steadily like an ominous shadow.

My heart stops.

I have never been able to or even tried to teleport that far, but with the adrenalin sparked by the precarious situation I am forced to ignore that taunting fact. In a second I feel myself race though the currently like liquid lighting, so fast that it appears I've never even moved.

My vision clears and my eyes come upon her unconscious frame sinking to a sandy grave. Nooooooooooooooo! I will not let her die!

With what little intrepidness I can muster, I plunge after her determined to stop her apparent fate. My fingers slink around her languid arm, and I propel my flailing limbs to the service. Breaking through the waves I haul her body to shore and administer CPR (I'm now regretting complaining when we were forced to learn it at camp.), crossing my figures hopefully.

Relief floods though my like a plague of happiness as she writhes, coughing and gagging on water. She's alive, unconscious, but alive.

God, she's so beautiful, I think as I absentmindedly stroke her cheek. There's some think different about her though, that I can't quite place. I feel a dull closed up presence in her, like she's been facing an extreme attrition. Sure there's the dark circles under her eyes, but something about the way the long sleeve, gray waffle-weave shirt fits her body, that's just off. It's just not like her.

Now I'm faced with the onerous dilemma of what to do with her. I have to get her some place warm and safe were she can get help, but I don't want anyone to be aware that I've returned, since I don't plan on staying. Last time I checked it was around 1:00 in New York, so the campers should probably be at their activities for another few hours, assuming no one knows she's here. if I take her back to her cabin, put her in dry clothes and in bed, I can depart and everyone will assume she was just taking an afternoon nap or something.

I gently hoist her fragile frame into my arms to begin the walk to her cabin. I'm shocked and somewhat weary of how light she's become. Never the less, I push that thought aside and continue until I reach the cabin.

I carefully lay her out on the bed, being scrupulous to not damage her. I then open her clothes trunk, feeling slightly awkward at the idea of undressing her or even just going through her clothes. I grab a random shirt, finding it slightly odd that it's the middle of the summer and she doesn't have a single tee shirt. Though the task makes me positively abashed, I strip of her shirt, stopping for a second to admire how beautiful she looks half naked like that. But there's something that makes my eyes stop dead in their tracks.

Her wrists. Her wrists are covered in cuts, scars, and scabs. All of which, I knew all to well she had made herself with a razor blade.

What have I done?

* * *

Dah, da, duh, dum, dum! What will percy say to Anabeth when she wakes up? Will Anabeth be upset with percy? Will they get back together? Will he protect her? Sooooooo many questions! (I 3 cliff hangers) Sorry it's short. I didn't think i should put much of his reaction in this chapter. I'll save that for the next one! Anyways, reviews make every auther happy so review! Or else...


	5. Never Again

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter! I know I did! I had sooooo much fun writing it i even teared up a little bit. (yes i'm a whimp. Just deal w/ it) I think it's the chapter you've all been waiting for, I've been planning it since the i thought of the story. It may seem kind of short to you, but in my mind it seemed a lot longer. Anyways... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own....still. **

* * *

**Never Again**

**Percy's POV:**

I couldn't make my self stop staring. My eyes refused to leave the sea of scars etched into her arms. It wasn't because I felt the need to judge, it was more that no matter how long I stared or traced the wounds with my figures it just wouldn't soak in.

Annabeth. _My_ Annabeth. My beautiful Annabeth had done this to her self. Because of me. I'm a monster.

I'd left her alone and broken hearted and she'd crumbled to pieces. Even now in the outline of her pale face I can see traces of muffled sadness. The worst part of this whole fucked up mess is that I left out of pure anger and spite. I was selfish and jealous because I thought she was in love with Luke. I told her I hated her to hide the fact that I was so in love with her that possibility that he still had a hypnotic effect on her hurt me more then anything.

She'd took everything I said that day on the hill seriously and the words enveloped her, tainting her soul so deeply that permanent damage was done. I don't know what her exact motivation was, but whatever it may have been; she felt the need to harm herself, to take the pain away. I hate my self for this, for letting her dye inside. From now on I vow to do anything I can to fix her. I will not loose her because of my heartless mistakes.

Once again I can't help my self from tracing the marks on her wrist. She whimpers in her sleep, startled from the minuscule amount of pressure I applied. _Oh Annabeth_. A single tear trickles down my cheek. I wipe it away in haste. I need to be strong. For her.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV:**

It's the same nightmare I always have since he's been gone. I'm floating deep in the ocean, suspended beneath the waves. There's an eerie light illuminating the space around me, but I can't see the surface where it's coming from. No sea life swims from where I can see; there isn't even a rock in sight. Just deathly still water and a blanket of brown sand stretched across the floor.

Then out of the corner my eye I catch a glimpse of something moving. I could swear its Percy. I desperately try to swim after him, using all the strength I can muster, but I find I can't move my arms or legs. There pinioned too my side and no matter how hard I attempt, I can't move them. I never know weather the movement was Percy or not, because whatever it was has long vanished into the distance.

Suddenly everything goes black. All my senses have been impaired to nothingness except for my hearing. And what's ringing in my ears is the cold mocking tone of Percy's voice screaming "I hate you" over and over and over again. It doesn't stop.

And that's when I wake up screaming and sobbing.

I curl my self into a ball and cry knowing my cabin-mates have grown accustom to my whimpers and they will just ignore me. _I wish he were here. I wish he were here…._

"Annabeth"

I know that voice anywhere.

* * *

**(Still Annabeth's POV)**

I hesitate before I dare to look up, knowing that I'm probably hallucinating. I don't think I can take it if I see him then he disappears again. Why would he be here anyways?

Then I remember everything. The iris message, jumping the water, not to mention near drowning. Someone must have dragged me out of the waves and now I'm so out of it I'm seeing things. Even worse, I'm seeing _him._ Great. I would have much rather died. I can't do this any more. I can't live. It hurts too much. As soon as my tortured mind lets him disappear, I'll make sure I die.

I risk looking up. The image looks just like him, every detail perfect. His messy black hair nearly flops in front of his luminous green eyes. His brow is knit together, face laced with concern. I can just make out the outline of his rippling abs through his t-shirt. I didn't think I remembered him so well. It's so real I have the foolish desire to reach and touch him, but I don't even dare because I'm still harboring the fear that he'll disappear. I should let him leave, the longer I look, the more the whole in my chest opens up again, and the more the searing pain spreads through my every limb.

"Go away! You're not real and the sooner you go the sooner this can be over! I can't take this pain anymore and my mind bringing your image here is not helping. Just leave so I can end it!" I manage to say through chocked back sobs. I want to reach for my razor.

Percy winces as if my words hurt him. "_Annabeth,"_ he breathes, his voice less then a whisper.

He proceeds closer to me, slowly approaching the bed. I'm frozen in my spot, my mind unwilling to let me move. He nonchalantly sits next to me on the blankets and tenderly places a hand on either side of my face. I want to scream. His touch is exactly as I remembered. Soft and caring…_Stop it Annabeth! He's not real!!!!_ I attempt to avert my gaze unable to process how close he is. I refuse to face the lingering smell of the sea he brings with his every move.

As he strokes my cheek with his thumb, he leans his forehead against mine, sealing all space, and says, " Annabeth, look at me." I grudgingly obey. God those eyes…

"I promise you I am real. I'm never leaving you again. I love you so much, and I will **neve**r forgive myself for all the pain I've caused you. And don't ever think of killing your self _ever_ again you here me?"

I couldn't speak.

His words hit me like lightning and I find my self at a state of total break down. Sobs rack my body, as I fall into Percy's arms. I can't make myself stop crying. He Holds me in his arms and rocks me back and forth gently as I let tears fall freely into his chest. He strokes my frame and whispers, "Shhhhhh it's okay". I need him so bad. I need him to hold me. I need to soak up everything of him I possibly can. I love him.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys liked it! I will post soon. I'm on break and my evil math teacher gave us this HUGE math packet to study for the midterm. it's mandatory:(. But I'm a procrastinator and i love to write, so I'll probably update more soon anyways. R&R**

**-Ember:) **


	6. Important authors note!

Hi Guys! *winces as angry mob readys torches*

Okay so I know i haven't updated in about...well forever. And honestly, i just needed some time to find my self. (as corny as that sounds). My point is any ways I'm back! And i know you probably all hate me, and hate me even more for writing an a/n instead of a chapter, but i was hoping we'd all be willing to forgive and forget. But before you use those torches, I have good news! It's such good new that the moment you hear it your head will explode and confetti will come shooting out your ears! (inside joke sorry...:). Drum roll please *ba da da da da dum* I have a new chapter ready! But i sorta kinda really need some one to edit it for me. (as you can probably tell) Any volunteers? Please? I will worship forever *pouty face*!

-Ember:)


End file.
